


Morning Call

by lightless_star



Category: Kagerou Project
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fictogemino
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-28
Updated: 2014-06-28
Packaged: 2018-02-06 13:30:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1859766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightless_star/pseuds/lightless_star
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karena suara Ayano dari mesin penjawab telepon itu selalu mampu membuat Shintarou tersenyum setiap pagi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning Call

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Kagerou Project belongs to Jin (shizennoteki-P)

"Selamat pagi, Ayano."

Shintarou Kisaragi sudah beranjak dari tempat tidurnya dan meraih gagang telepon secepat mungkin seperti yang sudah ia lakukan setiap pagi selama setahun ini. Dengan rambut acak-acakan dan celana pendek yang ia kenakan, ia melakukan  _ritual wajib_ nya ini untuk mengawali hari.

"Hai! Dengan keluarga Tateyama disini. Saat ini kami sedang tidak ada di rumah, jadi silahkan tinggalkan pesan. Kami akan menghubungimu lagi nanti. Terima kasih!"

Shintarou akan tersenyum ketika ia mendengar suara Ayano yang riang dari mesin penjawab telepon. Gagang telepon masih ditempelkan ke telinga dan matanya kembali dipejamkan ketika ia mencoba menikmati suara yang selalu disukainya itu.

Pemuda itu tak mengerti apa yang ia lakukan kini dan mengapa ia melakukannya. Bangun setiap pukul 8 pagi setiap hari—karena ia yakin ayah Ayano sudah berangkat kerja jam segitu—lalu kemudian langsung menyambar gagang telepon hanya untuk mendengar suara gadis itu dan kembali membiarkan segala hal tentang Ayano merasuki benaknya.

Ayano sudah benar-benar pergi darinya sejak satu tahun yang lalu.

Jelas saja….

Tak ada jawaban dari seberang telepon.

Shintarou kembali tersenyum. Ia sadar semua yang ia lakukan ini tak ada gunanya, namun ia tak pernah berniat untuk berhenti.

**end.**


End file.
